disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Featured Toy Boxes (2.0)
This is a list of all featured toy boxes in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition sorted by week featured. Week 1 (9/26/14) Theme: Disney-Created * Remote Bowling HD * Pastry Panic * The Game Room * Night Castle * Fight Fighters Theme: Toy Box Summit 1 * I. Am. Groot. * Mysterious Worlds * The Dark Aster (Featured Toy Box) * Tink's Pixie Hollow * Jurassic Adventure Week 2 (10/2/14) Theme: Toy Box Summit 2 * Avengers: Dark Ruse * Hail Hydra * Hero's Duty * Triskelion Assault * Ready, Set, Destroy Week 3 (10/9/14) Theme: Toy Box Summit 3 * We Are Groot * S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Training * Rex's Home * Disneyland 2022 * Misadventure of Bob Week 4 (10/16/14) Theme: Avengers Assemble! * The Capitol Defense * Hulk Sick * Avengers: Battle of NY * Avengers Battle Hunt * A Cold Reception Week 5 (10/23/14) Theme: Guardians of the Galaxy * 6th Guardian * Knowhere Race * Star-Lord's Heist * Find Cosmo * groot maze Week 6 (10/30/14) Theme: Haunted Mansion * Lord Nocchi, A Halloween Tale * Mystery of The Haunted Mansion * Haunted Manor * DOOM BUGGY DASH * Foolish Mortals Week 7 (11/6/14) Theme: Spider-Man *Sinister 6 *Invasion: ESU *Web-swing City *Symbiote Sewer *Spider Sense Week 8 (11/13/14) Theme: Hulk Smash *Hulk: Smash City! *World War Hulk *Hulk Brawlers *Hulk's HappyPlace *Hulk's Multiplayer Rampage Challenge Week 9 (11/20/14) Theme: Fantasia *Magic Mayhem *Chernabog's Assault *Fantasia - Night on Bald Mountain *FantRaceYa *FANTASIA Journey Week 10 (11/27/14) Theme: Miscelaneous *A Frozen World *Pixie Hollow Hunt *Grootball *Wonderland *Sugar Rush: The Board Game Week 11 (12/4/14) Theme: Big Hero 6 *Soccer HD *San Fransokyo Rescue *Baymax Extreme Soccer *Baymax's Tests *Baymax's Flight Week 12 (12/11/14) Theme: Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls Adventures *Gravity Falls Mystery Tour Ride *The Gravity Games: Mocking Gnome *The Witch of the Woods in Gravity Falls *Blendin's Game Week 13 (12/18/14) Theme: Disney Parks 2.0 *Disneyland Paris *Animal Kingdom *Cars Land *Big Thunder Mountain *DisneyPolynesian Week 14 (12/25/14) Theme: Christmas *Christmas Rush *Xmas Infinity ***The Christmas Adventure** *Santa In Space *An Enchanted Christmas Week 15 (1/1/15) Theme: Brave *Merida's Archery Challenge *Brave: DunBroch Highlands Festival *Bravest Adventure *Season To Be Brave *Castle Quest Week 16 (1/8/15) Theme: Pick a Power Disc *The Hero *Black Suit Spider-Man *Substituary Locomotion *Stark Factory Meltdown *Zeus' Quest Week 17 (1/15/15) Theme: Battle Race *Star Wars Race *Fantasmic Race! *Disney Classics Clash *BattleNTheTown *Baroness County USA: Race your Face off Week 18 (1/22/15) Theme: Stitch *Stitch-napped! *Stitch Vacation *Grand Prix of Kaua'i *Stitch's Tiki Time *Experiment 626 Week 19 (1/29/15) Theme: Marvel Villains *H.Y.D.R.A. *Goblin Escape *Circus of Crime *Ronan vs Asgard *Stolen Flight Week 20 (2/5/15) Theme: Lion King *The Lion King, by Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Pride Lands Critter Round-Up *Royal Raceway *Timon & Pumbaa Safari Games Week 21 (2/12/15) Theme: S.H.I.E.L.D. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Cadet Training Facility *S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruitment Bash *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Toy Box) *Melinda May: Agents of SHIELD Advanced Training *HydraStrikesBack Week 22 (2/19/15) Theme: Multiplayer *Treasure Hunting with Scrooge McDuck *Captain America Boot Camp Challenge *Disney Multiplayer Mayhem *Disneyland Fun! *Green Yellow Blue Week 23 (2/26/15) Theme: Aladdin (film) *Aladdin Chronicles *Genie Hijinx *Friend Like Me! *Diamond in the Rough *Aladdin: The Ends of the Earth Week 24 (3/5/15) Theme: Cinderella (franchise) *The Godmother *Soccerella *Monster's Lair: The Rescue of Cinderella *Storybook Castle *Ella's Kingdom Week 25 (3/12/15) Theme: Fantasyland *Snow White Fantasyland Ride *Peter Pan Flight *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *PinocchioJourney *Happiest Toy Box That Ever Sailed *The Matterhorn Bobsled Experience 2014 Featured Toy Boxes of the Year *Jurassic Adventure *Tink's Pixie Hollow *I. Am. Groot. *Avengers: Dark Ruse *Hero's Duty Trivia * For the first 2.0 Edition challenge, participants were given twelve days to enter their submissions rather than the usual one week. In the meantime, the toy box summit toy boxes, along with five Disney-Created toy boxes, were featured. * Also released during week 1 were the toy boxes of week 58, the last week, of the Disney Infinity 1.0 toy boxes. * No new fan-built toy boxes were featured for a 2.0 challenge until week 4. Category:Featured Toy Boxes Category:List pages Category:Disney INFINITY 2.0